A cry for the alpha
by The.best97naruto
Summary: Shikamaru beats his girlfriend ino again but what happens when a certain dog lover steps in one shot LEMON!


I do not own naruto im doing this to also raise awareness on domestic violence btw im a straight male

So its not a feminist thing

* * *

Ino and Shikamaru have been going out for 1 year now, and on the outside they seemed to have a good relationship, always smiling when together and being close, but the truth…well the truth was a nightmare.

Awhile ago shikamaru turned physical on her if he didn't get what he wanted or was displeased, when they were alone he would constantly smack her around and kick her to the floor and sex for her had become horrible, he would hold her to the bed with his shadow paralysis jutsu and would pound into her without mercy ignoring her pleas to stop and she was forced to endure it until it was over

She was busy cooking dinner until she felt a presence from behind, she stopped moving, and then arms snaked around her waist with a head landing on her shoulder. She internally shuddered at the evil presence that was shikamaru

"is it almost done?" he asked in a monotone voice

Y-yes sweetie, just a few more minutes" she said quietly

"well, hurry up I'm hungry" he said with malice in his voice that made her shiver

"ok" she almost whispered

He then took his arms off of her waist and walked away she then picked up the pace on her cooking hoping not to piss him off anymore as she could see he was already in a bad mood for some reason

As they sat at the dinner they ate in silence for awhile until shikamaru suddenly got up and threw the plate to the ground shattering it upon impact.

"YOU BURNT DINNER YOU BLONDE BITCH!" he yelled

He walked over to her and grabbed her by her hair pulling her out of the chair yanking her towards the broken glass on the floor Shoving her head down

"Now, pick it up" he said menacingly releasing his grip on her hair

She complied and started picking up each shard of broken tears dripping from her eyes splashing on the floor after cleaning up the broken plate shikamaru grabbed his jonin

Jacket and put it on

"I'm going out to eat, and I expect those dishes to be done when I get back" he said reaching for the doorknob

"NO!" ino screamed "IM DONE BEING YOUR SLAVE! "

He froze and turned around quickly anger present on his face

"oh yeah?" he said too calmly

Suddenly ino felt her body go stiff and noticed one long shadow connecting them. She then jerked back and hit the wall with shikamaru walking towards her he smacked her face as hard as he could making more tears form in her eyes he then brought his fist to her stomach making her gasp for air

"now" he said , still holding her against the wall "do'**smack**'the'**smack**'dishes'**smack**" he said delivering three more slaps to her face making her cry out in pain

She dropped to the floor as he released the jutsu, he then turned around and walked to the door and twisted the knob opening the door

"Got it?" he said before stepping outside

"yes" ino quietly said while tears streamed down her face

"good" was all he said before closing the door

Ino got up walked to their room and dug through the drawers looking for something to wear she finally settled for a purple blouse and matching pants before walking out of the back door jumping from rooftop to rooftop she then finally came to a park that was empty since it was dark she sat down on a bench

She sat there in silence for awhile before being pounced on by a big white furry thing, freaking out she flailed her arms feeling her still stinging face being licked trying to push the beast off of her

"AKAMARU!"

Then the big white animal got off ino and ran towards the source of the sound

Ino sat up and looked around only to see akamaru and kiba standing there

"hahaha! Sorry ino either you have food or he just really likes you" said kiba laughing hysterically

"oh hey kiba" she stared him up and down noticing how tall and hot he was though she would never admit it out loud she blushed as she realized she was just checking him out . She got back up and sat back down on the bench and kiba sat down next to her, he brushed some dirt off of her and smiled at her.

"so what brings you here at this time of night?" he asked giving her a questioning look

"I could ask you the same thing" she replied

"well me and akamaru wanted to go on a late night walk, and this is our favorite place to do that" he said grinning while petting a drooling akamaru.

She noted how good he smelled for living with a bunch of dogs

"so are you gonna tell me why your out here?" he said

"u-uh same reason" she said sheepishly

He then took a good look at her beautiful which was thrown off by large red marks on her cheeks

Which resembled a hand

He frowned "you sure about that?" he asked

She looked at him nervously and said "yeah why?"

"I think you know why" he said with a bit of agitation in his voice

"no I have no clue what you're talking about" she said worriedly

"all right ino that's enough, quit playing stupid!" he said angrily obviously annoyed

She looked away before finally saying "it was shikamaru"

He stared at her wide eyed "how long have you been hiding this?"

"its been going on for awhile…he threatened to kill me if I told anyone" she said on the verge of tears

Suddenly she felt her arm being jerked until her head landed on kibas hard chest, being embraced in a warm soft hug

"your coming home with me tonight ino" he said agitated that somebody could do such a thing

Ino just stood there in shock before finally wrapping her arms around him gently crying into his shirt before whispering

"Thank you"

They split apart staring into each others eyes

"c'mon lets go home" he said picking her up bridal style jumping the rooftops to his house

He set her down at the front door and opened it leading her inside it was cozy and surprisingly didn't smell bad

"the guest bedroom is clean and setup for you and the bathroom is across the hall" he said walking to the couch before plopping down and started flipping through channels on the TV

"oh and help yourself to whatever you want in the fridge" he said before she sat down next to him

As he watched she looked at his features they were feral and wild and it turned her on more every minute

She scooted closer to him and slowly lowered her lips to his neck making him shudder in ecstasy

She then straddled his lap and slammed her lips to his moaning as he slipped in his tongue exploring her mouth.

He guided his hands up her curvy body up to her breasts in which he gently squeezed and kneaded under her shirt making her hot between her legs she deepened the kiss with pure lust controlling her she ripped his shirt over his body revealing his gorgeous aesthetic body, lean and tan

He followed her movements breaking the kiss he lifted her shirt over her body to reveal her beautiful c-cup breast bound by a black bra his eyes trailed down her creamy, curvy body that made his dick rock solid

But a huge fist sized bruise caught his eye and he swore the next time he saw shakimaru he was going to turn his face inside out he gently rubbed the bruise making her wince slightly

"bastard" he said through gritted teeth

He felt inos small soft warm hands cup his cheeks and made him look her in the eyes

"I'm with you now don't worry about it" she said gently smiling

Before moving down to his pants tearing them off his body wanting him inside her desperately she tore off his boxers freeing his huge dick from its prison

He followed suit and took off her bra freeing her smooth orbs with rosy pink nipples he leaned down and took one in his mouth sucking on it slightly making her gasp in pleasure and he took her pants off along with her soaked panties and threw them in a corner

He flipped her over and went down on her wet cavern enjoying the unique flavor she emitted he wanted more

She grabbed his head and forced him down harder on her moaning and sweating she pushed him off of her and made him lay down she then licked his shaft up and down slowly

She slipped the head into her mouth and choked down as much as could before she convulsed which was barely half way down

If it was a contest in penis sizes kiba definitely won

She took his rod out of her mouth leaving it shiny with saliva she the straddled him again and positioned his head at her entrance a fell down with all of her until he was buried completely in her she then rose back up and slammed down again receiving moans from both of them she then picked up a constant rhythm

She and him were drenched in sweat and panting hot breath hitting each others moist skin giving them goosebumps as kiba continuously pounded into her hearing her scream and release her juices all over his cock he sped up so he could soon and not even 3 minutes later he got his wish unloading inside of her with short breaths

She fell off of him and they both soon passed out

The next day

Kiba was walking around the shopping part of konaha buying some groceries and left ino at home to sleep until he heard a voice he loathed call out his name

"hey, kiba!" shikamaru ran up to him "hey have you seen ino around?"

"yeah, she's at my house where she'll stay" he said menacingly

"excuse me?" said shikamaru pissed off "why is she there?"

"you know very well why asshole, or do I have to explain it to you then kick your ass?"

"watch how you talk to me inuzu-_**OOF**_!" suddenly kibas fist connected with his face sending him unconsciously flying into several food stands each one splintering into pieces

"or what?" he said before walking home

* * *

"you did what?!" screamed ino in shock and awe

"I turned his face inside out hehe" he chuckled

Ino smiled and jumped on kiba knocking him to the floor kissing his face all over with him laughing and blushing

"kiba?" said ino nervously

"Yea?" he replied

"w-what would yo-you say if-if I said I lo-lo-loved you?!" she said the last part louder than expected and looked away

Until he grabbed her cheek and turned her head to face him

"I would say I love you too" he said before kissing her passionately

**Authors Notes**

* * *

**Please leave an honest review and thanks for reading**


End file.
